fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Loftin
|-|Logan’s Peterbilt= Summary Logan is a seemingly Unstable Truck Driver Often on the road, He Is close to the law but ignores the part where he shouldn’t be caught in a chase but still participates and chases the criminal down. He is quite affable and reasonable at times even Returning things that somebody forgot, but it might go a thriller-like way. Personality He is quite an affable man, often letting people pass them unless their criminals escaping. He has a lot of patience which makes him able to stay for hours until somebody in a chase passes him. Though what makes him slightly-unstable is that time where he tried to return something somebody owned but chased them even honking his horn multiple times all the way until they stopped. Appearance His Truck: His Truck is a “Painted and Blemished to look Brown And Dilapidated” 1984 Peterbilt 359 Small-Sleeper Cab, With Circular Headlights and a split Windshield along with a Similar Appearance Aluminium Tri-Axle Fuel Tank Trailer slightly bigger with added on Flammable Sign on the sides and behind with another layer of Solder beneath the first visible layer, making the tanker virtually Bullet-Proof, protecting all of the gasoline inside. It has a silver Grille Guard with his license plate that says “Loftin 359” on the bottom, the truck has a custom edit such as 4 Fog lights on its bumper, Note: That His Truck gained consciousness After hitting straight through a Electrical Radioactive Barrel Truck Himself: He wears a Red schott Lumberjack Jacket over a Light-Blue T, wears Common Blue jeans and Hiking Boots. He wears a Cap that has a Gold Symbol, resembling a Wheel. he carries a Single-Barrel Shotgun. Another notable feature is that he is An Albino-Haired (His Hair is White) Personal Stats Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Logan Dean Loftin, Logan (NickName), Wooden-Wheels (Trucker NickName), Dan (His Loyal Truck) Age: 42 Gender: Male, Unknown (His Truck, Though It can speak in a Male Australian Voice through the Radio) Classification: Slightly-Unstable Truck Driver '''Hobbies: Hauling Loads Of Different Liquids to different Places, Running over criminals on the road, Helping out awhile in Nearby Gas Stations Eye Colour: Black Hair Colour: White Status: Alive Themes: Wake Me Up Combat Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-A or Higher (With His Peterbilt) Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Mostly his Truck and Possibly Himself), Large Size (His Truck reaches a length of 14-15 meters), Weapon Mastery (His Aim is very accurate as he was able to shoot a criminal down with one shot attempt, other times doesn’t really need to aim), Regeneration (Low and High-Mid) (got shot 3-times once, but no visible wounds were seen when he was back, Fortunately for his truck having consciousness it can regenerate itself from major damage, engine destruction, even rebuilding itself from being blown to bits, even the tanker), Immortality Type 3 (He got trapped inside his truck as it was being crushed by a crane that was being utilised by ISIS members and dropped into a car crusher, but tanks to his truck having consciousness it was able to repair itself in a couple minutes afterwards), Likely Teleportation (His Truck is known to teleport when needed, there was multiple times where he popped up out of nowhere even wopithout any sounds of electricity), Electricity Manipulation (Was seen when his truck absorbed about a hundred volts of electricity as a Speed Boost, and even seen When his Truck is Teleporting), Self-Sustenance (His Truck, even though his truck needs fuel to keep moving it doesn’t need anything at all to stay awake), Explosion Manipulation (His Truck seems to be able to manually Blow up its trailer if it’s detached anytime it wants really), Fire Manipulation (Similar to Jiles Jones’ Setting His Wheels on Fire, Dan can set his Wheels on Fire, but to distinguish it from Jiles’ it rather turns into a blue-Colour), Possible Weather Manipulation (There was this one-time where at the time Logan and Dan appeared in their Fight the night-sky started raining) Attack Potency: Street Level (He Ripped a quadrupedal Creatures jaw Off with ease, even twisted its head “A Perfect” 180 Degrees around, The the creature has an exoskeleton That also covers its Jaw and Face), Small-Building Level (Dan (His Truck), Broke straight through an Abandoned Gas Stationonky to stop when it went through the back) Speed: Athletic Human Logan’s Travel Speed, Subsonic Dan’s Travel Speed and both of their Combat (Dan can Originally can go at a max speed of 140 mph, but with an electrical boost it can reach 200 mph), Superhuman Attack and Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Flipped over an expensive Quad-Bike with ease), Class 50 (The Tanker Can Haul liquids at a maximum capacity of nearly 80,000 lb) Striking Strength: Street Class, Small-Building Class Possible Higher (His Truck broke straight through an abandoned Gas station) Durability: Street Level (Took a gunshot to his lower torso and arms, Even got hit in the head with a Plank Of Wood, He didn’t get knocked out until a a few seconds after he punched the person that him in the face.), Building Level (Dan survived an Explosion, even grazed through the inferno like an action-Movie Hero, with slight to no damage) Stamina: Athletic, God-like (Dan can Stay Awake for a few days straight before the need of settling down, even though can stay a wake for about a week he fuel is needed for him to keep on driving in motion down the road) Range: Standard Melee Range (Both Him and Dan), Tens Of Meters (His Ranged Weapons), Over Several Meters (Dan has a chance of utilising the electricity he absorbed into a ranged attack, either Heavily damaging or stunning the opponent, via an Tesla-like Beam of electricity from its grille) Intelligence: Average (Both Logan and Dan, Their intelligence and thinking are quite similar considering the fact that Dan’s consciousness Had to be relatively Similar or exactly the same intelligence of The Driver, thus they often agree with each-other) Standard Equipment: Single-Barrel Shotgun, Baseball bat, crowbar, stun gun, Standard Revolver, Likely His Trailer at times Weakness: None Notable Notable Attack’s/Techniques: * Rapid-Hit Crowbar - Thanks to his attack speed he can rapidly swing his crowbar sometimes his Baseball Bat, nearly as fast as Owen’s Attack Speed * Front-Bumping - He pretty basic attack him and Dan, can hit the person’s Back bumper with His Front Bumper, Hard enough to make them swerve off the road, though he only does this for criminals or people out of the law * You Shall Not Pass - He waves his hand in a manner that indicates the person behind him likely the criminal that they are allowed to pass, but annoyingly when they turn to the other lane to pass him he blocks them again and again. Another time he lets them pass but suddenly a car was their and so they can either immediately return back or get hit by the vehicle. * I can Wait longer - He stays at a certain area waiting for a criminal to pass but then he speeds up chasing and gaining on them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * He, his truck and 3 of his notable techniques were based off of the Main Antagonist in Steven Spielberg’s Duel * His Last name was After the person who played as the Duel Truck Driver, “Carey Loftin” * His Trucker NickName (Wooden-Wheeler) was what he chose due to the fact his truck’s colour is Brown like Spruce. Category:SuperNatural Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Vehicle Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Tier 9 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users